


satisfied

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Short, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Sif is leaving Earth, Remy's just giving her something to remember him by.





	satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeartsFate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/gifts).



> Valentines Prompts 2017
> 
> Prompted by brokengem on tumblr

“ _Chere_ …you’re gonna wear me out…” Remy murmured, groaning as she rose up and down his shaft.  “How am I supposed to satisfy you if I pass out?”  

“You’ve satisfied me already…” Sif murmured.  “Many, many times…I merely want to be sure you’ll never forget me…”  

“How could I forget you? If anythin’, you’re gonna be forgettin’ Remy…”

“You, who used your mouth on me in such filthy ways, I cannot even describe?  I would never forget you, Remy,” she assured him.  

“You liked that,  _ma belle_? You like my tongue on your clit?  Up your sweet little pussy?” he gripped her hips and bucked up into her, grinning wickedly because there were other ways he could use his mouth to get her off.  

Sif moaned and sped up her pace, feeling his cock hit just the right spot inside her.  

 


End file.
